I Need Love One Shot
by LaceNLeather24
Summary: Kevney Universe Kevin's birthday may fall on a Thursday, but the celebrations don't start jumping off 'til that Saturday!


Five months ago I did a birthday tribute to the female in this story and some of you requested that I should do one for the male. So I did, but I did it two days late and only thought about it after waking up this morning. And I've been working on it all day so I hope you guys enjoy it. It's long yes, but it's good at least I think so. So here it is a songfic of course just like the first. I Need Love- Robin Thicke

* * *

**Thursday January 18, 2007**

His whole family and friends gathered around a big table at a restaurant somewhere in Los Angeles. Kevin was celebrating his 52nd birthday, one of many that he had to pretend to enjoy. He didn't like getting older, well celebrating it but like every year since 2005 he put on a show. So here he was with his wife (who was 5 months with their first child), his four older kids (the only ones who can lighten up this party for him), his band members, and countless other friends singing happy birthday to him at the top of their lungs. They finally finished and he blew out his candles as his wife planted a kiss on his cheek leaving lipstick. The cake began to get cut and Kevin wanted to have a seat at his table and wait for his piece. Not long after his wife came over to him with his plate and she left again. His second to eldest girl and eldest boy came over not long after to join him and conversant with their dad.

"Wow the big 5-2!" his second to eldest said "How does it feel?"

"No different from the big 5-1 or 5-0" Kevin smiled

"But dad your getting old!" And there it was, something Kevin couldn't run away from. It had came out of the mouth of his second to youngest child, someone wasn't getting spending money before he went back to college for the second semester.

"You might have to find a job for that little comment son" Kevin joked

"I was just playing dad"

"Yeah right"

"How is CB doing with her pregnancy?" his daughter asked again

"She's doing great, she isn't nervous or anything at all just trying to keep busy I guess"

"How are you two doing?" his son wanted to know

"Bro come on!" his sister interjected

"What?"

"It's his birthday"

"I just wanted to know, nothing wrong with caring about your father!"

"Were still together" Kevin stuck a big piece in his mouth from saying anymore

His eldest daughter and youngest son were on their way to his table now

"Happy birthday to you dad!" she said handing him a medium size box with a card placed on top

"Oh and what is this?" Kevin asked playing surprised

"You know what it is"

"You guys didn't have to" Kevin began to open the envelope that held his card

"Yes we did and you say this every time, so don't say it next year" he second daughter said

He read the card aloud to them _"Dear Dad as you get older today"_ Kevin stopped to roll his eyes, and his kids all laughed as he continued _"You can rest assure that your life has been meaningful to someone… Us! You are a great man of God, and he even knew how great of a dad you would be for your family. Today were doing more than saying happy birthday to our dad, were saying happy birthday to a good friend, teacher, and protector. We Love You!"_ The kids watched the tears form in their father's eyes just as he put the card down. "You guys don't know how much this means to me, you really don't!"

"Aww dad don't cry" His baby boy said

"It's tears of joy, I've just been so down lately…"

"We know dad" said his eldest

"Ok your going to make us cry let's open up your gift" his other daughter pointed to it

"Alright yes let's see what I have" Kevin unwrapped his gift and beneath the blue tissue paper was an autographed baseball glove. "Wow guys" Kevin became speechless

"It's an autographed Mickey Mantle baseball glove 1956, a year younger than you" the eldest said

"It's beautiful!" he said

"Beautiful dad, that's the word your going with?" his first son asked

"Well your not a baseball fan so, it really doesn't mean much to you" the second sister told him

"I love it guys thank you so much!" Kevin got up and hugged all his children

"Were knew you would love it dad!" Kevin's youngest son told him when he got his hug

"And dad it's not just from us, but also our moms as well." the eldest told him

"Really?" Kevin was happy his ex-wife and ex-girlfriend also had something to do with this, he wished they would have came too. Well he would give them a call sometime tomorrow.

Not long after Kevin's wife came over to grab him for the opening of his presents

"Honey were ready to open your presents"

"Uh alright" he didn't feel like being bothered with that, he wanted to just sit with his children and talk.

"Oh what is that?" she asked

"My birthday gift from the children!" he told her

"That's great you guys, good job! Come on Kevin let's go" she didn't want to waste anymore time making the guest wait. His children followed along after them

Kevin was on his third to last present which had came from his band members, a new scarf

"How did you fellas know I would need one?" Kevin asked

"Because were tired of seeing the one we got you two years ago!" the crowd erupted in laughter

"Well I'm not ready to retire the other one so this one will have to wait it's turn" he joked "Alright what's next?"

"This last one is from me honey" his wife said handing it to him then she gave him a kiss, the crowd let out a woo. But if they only knew

"Well let's see what we have here" Kevin opened his present and it was a jacket

"This is your very own custom made Nascar jacket for when you do your whole grand marshal thing next month on the 25th!"

"I love it!" he kissed her back and tried the jacket on, perfect fit

"You look so handsome in it I just knew you would"

"Yeah I do"

"Well I guess that's all of it" his wife said

"Wait there is one more present" Kevin's eldest said coming over to the table to grab it and give it to her father.

"Great" Kevin took it "There is no card or anything on it, I wonder who it is from" It was a simple small box in purple and the ribbon around it was blue his favorite color.

"Well just put it with the rest of your gifts and open it later. Come on come dance with me" his wife urged and Kevin did as she asked and took her to the dance floor. His daughter though stayed by the table and pick up the box and put it in her pocket.

Later before the night ended Kevin took a stroll outside along the boardwalk next to the beach behind the restaurant. None other than his eldest daughter asked him to join her so they could talk, she needed to know how her father was faring.

"So what's on your mind honey?" he asked

"You" she said to him back "I know we don't get a chance to really speak often but I'm here now and I want to know. So really what is on your mind?"

"A lot of things"

"Tell me"

"Well I'm getting older, I feel older, and I don't want to be older"

"It's part of life dad so there is nothing you can really do about it, but that's not it is it?"

"You know your old man well"

"Your not old dad"

"Alright I'll stop"

"Is it CB?"

"She's finally having a baby"

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah I am"

"You didn't want to become a father again dad"

"Your right but everything happens for a reason and I am excited that I'm having another boy!"

"I'm glad you are, but that doesn't save a marriage"

"It's another joy to add to our marriage, I'm happy I am it's just sometimes I wonder if this is where my life is supposed to be. You think it's mid life crises?"

"No dad you went through that already when you decided to marry her"

"What the hell am I doing anyway?"

Instead of pressing her father more she decided to take that present out of her jacket pocket and give it to him.

"Here is your present that you couldn't open up earlier"

Kevin took it and examined it again "I wonder who it's from?" he said

"Take a wild guess dad, but you'll never know until you open it" she said back

So he pulled on the ribbon taking it from around the box and he took the top of it off. What he pulled out of that box was a handmade antiqued brass pendant carved with "I Love You" in Braille. The chain also has a brass finish in steel balls. Who ever gave it to him knew he would be able to read it!

"Well look at this" he gave the box back to his daughter so his fingers could do the reading "I love it too, but who could…" he looked at the color of the box again and then the ribbon. "Whitney" a big grin appeared on his face

"Dad I can't believe how clueless you are, look here is the box you have something else" he took out a paper that had words written for him also in Braille. After he finished he looked up at his daughter and smiled again.

"So you and Nippy be teaming up behind my back ay?"

"Only for special occasions such as this and now you know that this supposed business trip was just a ploy right!"

"You two are almost too clever for me, a whole weekend with my love" Kevin sighed just the thought of getting to be in the same room with Whitney made his eyes light up. The last time he actually talked to her was a few weeks before she announced that she was leaving her husband last year.

"And don't worry this is just between the three of us." his daughter disrupted his thoughts

"I'm not worried but I am grateful to have someone like you in my life, your one of the few in my inner circle I trust with this secret. I love you sweetheart!"

"I love you too dad" they hugged for a moment before going back to enjoy the rest of the party

**Friday January 19, 2007**

The next afternoon Kevin was out in LA shopping for new clothes for him and a little something for her, discreetly of course. He had said goodbye to his kids at the airport before they flew back home, and his wife was also traveling to Utah to visit some friends for their annual wives only weekend. Why was he getting new clothes for himself he didn't know, but he hadn't seen Whitney in a while so he wanted to look extra special for her. After shopping he went to the gym to work out with a few friends and his body needed to be up to speed, again for Whitney. And finally around the evening time he went back home to cook himself a little dinner and he made a special phone call to one of his dear friends.

"Kevin, Kevin, Kevin" she said puffing on a cigarette

"Dionne, Dionne, Dionne I can smell the smoke through the phone, what did the doctor say?"

"He said to tell Kevin to stop trying to do his job and of course for me to stop smoking" she joked

"That's what I thought, how are you doing darling?"

"I'm feeling wonderful, life is being so good to me right now!"

"Really I'm happy to hear that"

"And you my dear friend, happy belated birthday to you, sorry I couldn't be there"

"A phone call would have been nice"

"I didn't think I would have been able to get through, but I did wish you a happy birthday at my concert last night, just not by name."

"Well thank you, so I have this pressing issue"

"What's the matter"

"What exactly is your cousin doing down in Miami?"

"Enjoying the single life, although I think she might have a new young lover right now"

"Wait what!" he exclaimed he wasn't sure if he heard that correctly

"Relax I'm fibbing, I already know what she and your daughter had cooked up for you"

"Well yeah why would you not know"

"Whitney doesn't always tell me everything Kevin"

"So what has she planned"

"And those are one of the things that she doesn't tell me"

"What?"

"Yeah Kev I don't know this time"

"D are you fibbing to me again?"

"I'm not Kevin only she knows"

"So I have to be surprised right"

"Right!"

Late that night Kevin laid in bed in one of the guest rooms with the pendant in one hand and the letter in Braille attached to his other hand. Looking at both thinking only of her and the key that also came along in the box to what he thought was a hotel room. But hotels don't make actual keys anymore they make card keys. He thought about it some more and then he read the letter again. Before going to sleep he put the letter back in it's purple box on top the key and wore the pendant around his neck.

**Saturday January 20, 2007**

Around 9 am the next day Kevin woke up and went straight to his pool for a few laps, 30 minutes after he worked out in his in home gym hitting the punching bags and lifting weights for an hour. He hoped in the shower and got dressed to head to the airport for his 12:30 flight. Luckily his nerves wasn't too bad from all the excitement he had built up after the flight attendant handed him that drink. He had 4 hours and 45 minutes until he got back to his love, his only problem right now was the wait.

His plane touched down in MIA International just after 5 pm with a car waiting outside to pick him up. The ride was a little long but he got a chance to see what was happening in the city. He loved the people there and all that they had to offer. A very memorable place the driver drove past was a historic building in he and Whitney's history, The Fontainebleau Hotel. About 20 minutes later his driver dropped him off at a building that looked familiar. He went in with his hat, glasses, and fake mustache and wig on, once again tricking everyone around him. The door man greeted him with a "Good evening sir" letting him in through the doors as he made his way to the elevators. He pulled out that paper again and read the Braille for the room floor and number. Once he stepped in it hit him, this was the building located across the body of water from the Fontainebleau Hotel where Whitney apparently still owned her penthouse. During this all he had gotten nervous again anticipating this reunion. He took out the key hands shaking and luggage standing next to him, this was it! He was finally here after a year of not being in her presence they were ones again reuniting and it felt damn good. Kevin opened the door expecting Whitney to be standing on the other side anticipating just as much as him. When he walked in through the long hall way there was no Whitney in sight. He walked to the living room and he could tell that she was here or had been here, there was food on the stove (which explains the wonderful scent, she must have took lessons), and the birthday cake (his favorite flavor). She had a jacket slung over on the couch and softly in the background one of her favorite songs was playing through the speakers. Kevin left his bag next to her couch and went in search of his love. He checked the only bedroom but the door was locked the door across the hall though had a light on and slightly ajar so he went in. There she was her silhouette seen through the stemmed ultra swirl glass doors, and the shower head emptying water onto her body. If Kevin didn't know any better he would have thought she wanted him to catch her in the shower. So he began taking off his clothes and the pendant to join her.

_**Settle Down Love For A**_** Minute**

_**I Wanna Take You By The Hand, Hold You**_

Whitney felt his hands come around her waist and his bare chest coming up against her back now. She knew that he was going for her neck next so she leaned her head to their right side so he could get in there.

"I was getting a little worried about your Braille skills" she said enjoying his warm tongue and lips against her skin

"You remembered" he said in between the kisses

"I did and I surprised myself too because that was one of the first things you told me when we were getting to know each other over 15 years ago"

He turned her around and took her against the wall to where water was hitting both their sides and began kissing her lips. He moved to her shoulder and then started the journey down to her chest next, giving her a chance to speak.

"Baby" she said not wanting to get caught in the moment

"What?"

"Were not doing this right now"

"What?" he came back up to say

"Not here, I want us to eat first then get down to business"

"But… We haven't been together in a LONG time" he said right before she interrupted

"Honey no shower sex, here wash my back" she handed him a loofah with some shower gel

He grunted "I'll wait only because it's you!" he told her and she laughed to herself (she couldn't believe she just turned down shower sex with Kevin)

After the shower the two of them ate and discussed over dinner

_**I've Waited So Many Nights To See You**_

_**And I Wanna Take Out All My Problems On You**_

"So who did you have write the letter?"

"I wrote it myself with the help of BK, she says hi by the way"

"Tell her I say hello and I love her back. I love my gift baby thank you"

Whitney eyed the pendant "And look what I have" she showed him her matching pendant

"We both have one, saying the same thing I hope!"

"Yes they both say the same thing, except mine is aluminum. And I promise I will wear this wherever I go as long as there are no camera's around, don't want the paps putting two and two together"

"I want you to wear it everywhere you go, because I will do the same thing. I know were not together but this will be one of the few things that will link us and can remind us of each other."

"Your right" she begin eating some of her food again and asked him another question" What do you think of the food"

"You didn't cook this" Kevin had to laugh at the thought of Whitney cooking anything and it actually tasting good

"Yes I did!" she smirked

"No you didn't"

"Okay I didn't, one of my chef friends left before I went to shower. I told him nothing fancy but I guess even this can't get past you"

"You'll learn one day"

"Maybe if you teach me a lesson or two"

"I'll teach you a few tonight" he winked

"Stop thinking nasty thoughts at the dinner table and eat" she said smiling at his humor

_**I Can Do Better Than Make Love To You**_

"Look at you just sitting there, sexy ass"

"Kevin!"

"They're so perky tonight!"

"Stop"

"For now"

_**Better Than Make You Say My Name**_

She rolled her eyes and stood up, she went over to his side and took his hand leading him to the living room area. They had put away his suit case and jacket and now had some throw pillows and a soft blanket laid out across the carpet. Donny Hathaway was still playing in the background and the candles were all lit up around them. She made him sit and wait for her while she went back to get the birthday cake.

"Hurry back" he said

"I won't be long baby stop rushing everything"

"I don't mean to rush I'm just very excited!"

"I can tell but we have all night and tomorrow to do what we came to do. Okay so sit tight I'll be right back" she gave him a kiss on the lips and left for the kitchen.

Whitney opened the box of candles, she was going to put five in a row and then two underneath. Her cell phone started vibrating against the counter, the number wasn't familiar but it could have been BK using her new cell. She hadn't learned her daughter's new and first number yet, so hopefully this was her calling.

"Hello"

"Where are you?" the man said

"Oh it's you none of your business, I'm out of the country"

"Where is my daughter?" he talked to her loudly as usual

"With family anything else?"

"Why you wanna leave me Whitney huh? What did I do so badly to deserve this kind of treatment"

"Really honey you want to discuss that?"

"Yes I do"

"I'm not getting into this with you right now, I'm in the middle of something so I have to go. And I'm changing my number ass hole!"

"Your in the middle of something" he wasn't letting her get off the phone "Are you with somebody right now"

"No reason to lie about it so yes I am"

"You with a nigga" every man to him was a nigga, no matter the race or character.

"Do you have to use that word, get it out of your vocabulary"

"Who is he?"

"Some random guy I met earlier today, now he is in my hotel room fixing to rock my world! Is that the response you wanted to hear?"

"I swear Whitney if you let any man come near you I'll…"

"You'll what? Were separated remember, getting a divorce so why don't you go back to Superhead's couch and sleep off the liquor"

"Let me tell you something you little bitc…" Suddenly Kevin grabbed the phone and hung up for her

"I thought I told you not to take long"

"I'm sorry baby that call came through"

"No more incoming calls for the rest of the weekend and that goes for both of us. We'll check in with the families if we need to ok, it's you and me time!" he gave her a smooch on the lips and started walking back to the living room

"I'll be there in a few" she let out a sigh of relief and calmed herself down. Kevin was right this was their time and they were celebrating his birthday. She was the one who put this together and she couldn't spoil it. After she composed herself she lit the candles and brought the cake out to the birthday boy.

He heard the sound of her voice singing happy birthday to him, he looked up and her face was glowing and not just because of the candles. Kevin kneeled down around the coffee table as she placed the cake there in the middle of them. She got on her knees too and finished the song off.

"Happy Birthday my beloved Kevin, Happy Birthday to You! Make a wish" she said and he closed his eyes for a moment and blew out the candles. A little later he was laid back against the couch as she leaned against his chest feeding themselves the piece of cake she cut.

"This is all I wanted for my birthday"

"You didn't like the party she threw Thursday?"

"It was a good party don't get me wrong, but I had rather spend it at home with my kids and you"

"Aww baby that's sweet, but we know it's never going to happen like that"

"I know, I know. How did we manage to live like this, and for so long"

"We did whatever we had to do to stay in each other's lives. You weren't willing to let me go and I wasn't willing to let you go either. So we settled for being secret lovers"

"Why didn't you decide to divorced that sorry bastard 'till now?"

"Not now"

"No it's my birthday so I get whatever I want right, so give me an answer"

"For one I wanted my child to have both her mother and father together, and I actually did love him at one point in our marriage. But you know that I was only in love with you"

"The first part is understandable but I need a better response from you than that second excuse"

"You know what it may be your birthday but it's my body and I will not give you any unless you stop this tired ass argument!"

"Alright I'll shut up about it"

"What's wrong with you Kevin? Something is off about you!"

"I'm mad at myself and the situation I got myself into"

"What do you mean?"

"I just keep telling myself that everything happens for a reason" he didn't want to tell her how he really felt, about his marriage, her pending divorce. Deep down he was angry at her and himself, he was over the hill happy that she was leaving 14 years of destruction but he was still upset.

"Talk to me baby" she said

"No don't worry about it I'm fine"

"Kevin"

"Whitney"

"You know what read me the letter I gave to you" she said changing the subject for the better

"Why you already know what it says"

"I just want to hear you say the letter to me"

Kevin got up and went over to the table in the hall where he put the key and letter a couple hours ago. He came back and sat in her arms pressing his finger to the bumps"

"Okay and the letters read"

_Dear Kevin, I love you and miss you too much to skip your birthday again this year, so when you are in Miami this weekend you have a place to stay and someone who will be waiting for you to come back into her arms. Love Whitney._

"You know I read it I don't know how many times that night"

"You liked it that much"

"Like it, I loved it! You and that daughter of mine work good together"

"Well she knew what would make her father really happy and so did I"

"I'll never get tired of saying this but I love you so much Whitney, you just don't know!"

"I think it's time for you to share your love with me don't you think" she said deciding that the mood was now set just right

"Oh it's time" he asked going in to kiss her

"Yeah it's time"

Their kisses became more and more intense by each second, he undone the belt attached to her robe and slipped his hand inside to feel her. She was wearing the lingerie he had gotten her the day before which he couldn't wait to see, and she dipped one of her hands inside his briefs while her other hand scratched his back. He took her in his arms and went straight to the bedroom, but he forgot that it was locked.

"Oh yeah I discovered yesterday that it locks on it's own, I'll have a repairman come sometime later next week to fix it. Sorry baby" she smiled. Kevin playfully rolled his eyes and kicked the door open himself.

_**And I Know That The Hardest Thing Is To Please You**_

_**You Would Bring Most Men To Their Knees**_

They settled down a little bit once in bed, still both excited they didn't know where to start but eventually they fell into their old habit. He kissed her, she kissed him back, she kissed him again biting his lip too hard on purpose and he smack her ass hard too!

"Your going for the rough angle" she asked

"You started it now I'm tasting blood"

"It was barely a nibble you baby"

"I'm your baby tonight" They began kissing again which led to more

_**Please, Please, Please**_

_**Oh Don't You Make Me Have To Beg**_

_**Cause I Need Love, Love, Love, Love, Love**_

_**I Need Love, Love, Love, Love**_

Almost to midnight they both were laid out opposite of each other, bodies wrapped in their own sheets eating a big piece of cake with each other.

"Now that we've gotten sex out of our systems are you going to tell me why your so unhappy with your life?" she needed to know why he was sad, his daughter had told her a few things of what she knew was wrong with her father.

"I might"

"You might, no you will!"

"I'm fine baby"

"No your not so tell me what's wrong" She was going to find out one way or another and Kevin was fed up with fighting to keep his emotions bottled up inside

"Your what's wrong, it's you that is the root of all my anger!"


End file.
